This device relates in general to devices for unscrewing threaded members, and in particular to a carriage that will support and position an impact tool while the tool is being used to remove a threaded stud or a nut.
Pneumatic tools can be cumbersome and difficult to operate in certain conditions. Some pneumatic driver tools or impact tools that are typically used for unscrewing threaded members can be heavy and require one or more persons to use both hands to support the tool when trying to remove threaded members that are above the person. This does not allow a person to easily control how the driver tool is engaging the threaded member.
What is needed is an apparatus that can support a driver tool so that the person operating the tool can focus on how the tool is engaging the threaded member rather that balancing the tool. The apparatus needs to be maneuverable so that operator can efficiently remove threaded members that are located at different locations. The apparatus needs to be able to help lift the driver tool into position before the operator operates the driver tool.
A carriage system adapted to support a driver tool. The system for supporting the driving tool has at least one support member with a lower portion connected to a horizontally extending platform with other portions of the support member extending upwardly from the platform. A first arm is rotatably connected to the support member at a first elevation above the platform. The connection of the first arm to the support member is at a medial portion of the first arm. A distal end of the first arm defines a first driver end and a proximal end of the first arm defines a first weight end. A distal portion of the first arm adjacent the first driver end is adapted to rotatably engage a first portion of a driver tool.
A second arm is rotatably connected to the support member at a second elevation that is closer to the platform than the first elevation. The connection of the second arm to the support member is at a medial portion of the second arm. A distal end of the second arm defines a second driver end and a proximal end of the second arm defines a second weight end. A distal portion of the second arm adjacent the second driver end is adapted to rotatably engage a second portion of the driver tool.
A weight is positioned between the first weight end of the first arm and the second weight end of the second arm. A portion of the first arm toward the first weight end is rotatably connected to an upper elevation of the weight and a portion of the second arm toward the second weight end is rotatably connected to a lower elevation of the weight. When the weight and the first weight end and the second weight end vertically move in combination in a first direction the first driver end and second driver end move in combination in a vertically opposite second direction.